The present invention relates, in general, to a small-sized compressor and, more particularly, to a small-sized compressor, in which a circular space surrounded by a ring gear at its circumference and a ring-shaped operating portion are formed at one side of an orbiter that receives the rotating force of a rotating shaft inserted into a first housing, another circular space surrounded by another ring gear and a circular vane are formed in a second housing attached to a first housing, so that air supplied through an air supply hole of the second housing is compressed and is discharged through a discharge hole of the circular vane, thereby generating a large amount of highly compressed air in a relatively small space and being operated effectively.
In general, a compressor is an apparatus in which one or more vanes elastically sustained by springs to be reciprocated are mounted to a rotor eccentrically and rotably mounted in a cylinder, thereby compressing fluid, such as oil or air, and discharging the compressed fluid through an air outlet while the vanes pushed to the outside are in contact with an inner surface of the cylinder as the rotor is rotated.
In the conventional small-sized compressor, a space between its cylinder and its rotor, which is rotated in the cylinder around an eccentric rotating shaft, is varied while the rotor gets close to and gets away from the cylinder. As the space is varied, its vanes become projected to the outside by the elastic force of a spring or become pushed to the inside by the inner wall of the cylinder. Accordingly, when the rotor is rotated fast, the vanes may be easily damaged in the process of being moved to the outside or inside. As a result, the conventional compressor is problematic in that the rotor cannot be rotated fast and the material and size of the vanes are limited because the vanes are easily damaged.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the conventional compressor, Korean Pat. Appln. No. 95-42007 was proposed, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the vane pump of the above-described patent application, an inner rotor 3 having upper and lower radial air circulation holes 4 and 5 and air inlets 6 and 7 are integrally mounted around a shaft 1 having a spiral shaft hole 2 at its central portion and being rotated by a motor (not shown).
Air is supplied to the air circulation holes 4 and 5 through a large shaft hole 12 of an outer rotor 11 that is positioned to be offset from the shaft 1 while projected vanes are disposed in a ring-shaped operating portion.
An enclosed space defined by the outer surface of the inner rotor 3 and the inner surface of the outer rotor 11 is divided into a compression chamber and a supply chamber by the vane, and the air compressed in the compression chamber is discharged into the outside through the discharge hole of the outer rotor 11 by the variation of the volume of the compression chamber and the supply chamber.
In a housing 21 in which an enclosed type compressed air storage chamber is formed beside the outer rotor 11, air is supplied through air supply passages 22 and 23 connected to the outside to the large shaft hole 12 of the outer rotor 11 and, at the same time, the compressed air in the compressed air storage chamber is supplied to an outer compressed air tank.
An oil circulation groove 28 is formed in a portion that is in contact with the outer rotor 11 of the housing 21 at which oiling portions 26 and 27 are formed near oil supply holes 8 and 9, and an oil circulation hole 15 is formed within the large shaft hole 12 of the outer rotor 11 in contact with the shaft 1.
The oil circulation holes 28 and 15 are connected to the air circulation passage 16, thereby generating highly compressed air in an enclosed small space and being maintained to be mounted onto an air conditioner.
However, in the conventional vane pump as described above, since compressed air is temporarily stored in the compressed air chamber beside the housing 21 and is discharged to the outside while the shafts of the inner rotor 3 and the outer rotor 11 are different and the vane is inserted into the operating portion, the inner rotor 3, wherein the vane of the outer rotor 11 is inserted into the operation hole, comes into collision with the vane while being eccentrically rotated, and the vane comes into contact with both sides of the operation hole, thereby generating collision noise and abrasion during the compression of air.
Additionally, the leakage of compressed air occurs because the operating portions of the outer rotor 11 and the inner rotor 3 do not come into contact with each other, the construction for rotating the outer rotor 11 and the inner rotor 3 is complicated and the size of the compressor is large due to the complication of the construction.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a small-sized compressor, in which a circular space surrounded by a ring gear at its circumference and a ring-shaped operating portion are formed at one side of an orbiter that receives the rotating force of a rotating shaft inserted into a first housing, another circular space surrounded by another ring gear and a circular vane are formed in a second housing attached to a first housing, so that air supplied through an air supply hole of the second housing is compressed and is discharged through a discharge hole of the circular vane, thereby generating a large amount of highly compressed air in a relatively small space and being operated effectively.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a small-sized compressor, including a compressed air tank; a first housing provided with a shaft bore; a rotating shaft disposed inside the compressed air tank to be rotated by a motor, inserted into the shaft bore of the first housing, and provided at an upper end thereof with a cam shaft portion; an orbiter provided at a lower portion thereof with a cam shaft hole to engage with the cam shaft portion of the rotating shaft without friction, and adapted to form a ring-shaped operating portion above the orbiter to form a circular space surrounded by a ring gear, a second housing attached to the first housing in a general bolting manner, and adapted to form a circular space offset from the circular space and surrounded by a ring gear; a rotation restrainer provided with two sun gears, and disposed in the circular spaces so that the sun gears engage with the ring gears, respectively; and a circular vane integrated with the second housing through a connecting portion to form a ring-shaped operating portion of the orbiter; wherein the second housing is provided therethrough with and air supply hole, and the circular vane is provided therethrough with an air outlet to connect an interior of the compressed air tank and an open portion of the second housing.